


All Is Fair In Love & War

by clarkeprincessgriffin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeprincessgriffin/pseuds/clarkeprincessgriffin





	All Is Fair In Love & War

Hey guys just wanted to find out who would want to read Evie being in love with both Èlise and Lucy 

Leave me comment and kudos for feedback I really want to make this story but if nobody wants it I won't do it


End file.
